1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit manufacturing and more specifically to novel methods and structures for fabricating high density flash memories.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Memory integrated circuits, such as flash memories (e.g., EEPROMS) are continually being scaled down in size in order to attempt to integrate greater numbers of storage cells onto a signal chip. However, certain device structures and fabrication techniques, such as but not limited to LOCOS isolation, contact resistance, and planarization techniques are reaching their performance and manufacturing limits. Thus, what is desired are new methods and structure which will enable the continued increase in device density and performance so that higher density flash memory circuits can be fabricated.